dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Maritonian Army
Overview The Maritonian army are professionally trained soldiers in service to either the King, or a lord that has been appointed lands to govern. Companies Cavalry The cavalry consists of royal commissioned officers, commissions granted to members of the nobility, or wealthy middle class. They have the advantage of height, speed, mobility and inertial mass on the battlefield. * Heavy Cavalry: These were the mounted knights in heavy armor wielding lances, swords, and shields. These are often the higher ranking officers commanding companies and most often drawn from the aristocracy. * Light Cavalry: These were the mounted knights in lighter armor that allowed them to more effectively wield javelins, swords, bows, crossbows, and shields. They are often used for scouting, routing enemy reconnaissance, breakout operations and raiding. These are often ranking officers selected from members of the lower ranking nobility, or wealthy middle class. Infantry The infantry consists of ground units, usually conscripted from the lower middle-class and peasants who have proven their ability to handle the rigorous training expected of enlisted members. * Pikemen: Pikemen are trained in the use of pikes (a very long thrusting spear, not meant to be thrown). Lines of pikemen are often effectively used when facing charging cavalry. * Swordsmen: Swordsmen are trained in the use of long swords, short swords and fighting daggers. Many who show promise are trained in two handed fighting styles. * Shield Bearers: Shield bearers are simply infantry who bear shields, setting up lines to protect archers. * Archers: Archers, trained in the use of long bows, and often used in defensive strategies against mounted enemy units. Artillery All companies pertaining to artillery were used in siege warfare. * Ballista: The ballista is the smallest and most maneuverable of the siege engines, used primarily to launch bolts or large boulders. Some are mounted on castle walls, or on wagons pulled by horses for use out in the field. * Catapult: The catapult, a siege engine fitted with a single throwing arm to be winched back and released, sending boulders or whatever other creative volley could be imagined. * Trebuchet: The trebuchet is the largest and most cumbersome of the three siege engines. A simple, mechanical lever, essentially an oversized slingshot. By dropping a heavy load on one end of the lever, this would propel a sling at the opposite end, launching heavy boulders, or other projectiles toward the enemy. Ranks Commissioned Officers Commissions are reserved for the best and brightest, which of course are those of the nobility, and rare occasions, the upper middle class. * Captain: Captains are in charge of the most basic units referred to as companies. * Lieutenant: Lieutenants are second in command to captains, and put in charge of smaller detachments within the company referred to as battalions. * Second Lieutenant: Second Lieutenants are standard bearers as well as assistants to lieutenants. They generally do not have their own commands. Specialist * Warrant Officers: These are individuals not granted a commission, who assist commissioned officers. They rank higher than the non-commissioned officers. Their authority is granted by their superior officer, rather than by the king. Noncommissioned Officers * Sergeant: Organize and train soldiers in their battalions. Assist their commander with personnel, intelligence, operations and logistics - a jack of all trades. * Corporal: Commands a squad. * Lance Corporal: Veteran soldiers who assist corporals. Enlisted * Private: The first rank of a soldier entering the army.